


Ignite Me, Ruin Me

by sparklespixie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespixie/pseuds/sparklespixie
Summary: Botany, chemistry, sketching, running and dance: that's all Sherlock cares about and all he will ever care about. The rest - especially sex - doesn’t matter.





	Ignite Me, Ruin Me

Sherlock is sitting on the asphalt, arching his back so that his hands hold up his skinny body, his breaths come out in soft, almost inaudible pants. Molly, a soon-to-be-junior, is perched next to him and seems to be letting out an almost constant stream of babbling about which teachers she wants for the coming year, and which teachers she hopes Sherlock gets as a freshman, but the boy’s eyes remain mostly closed. 

Though school will begin in just a few weeks, to Sherlock it seems as if there is still plenty of time to think about all that rubbish. He much prefers to think on the late July sun, its golden glare almost punishing as it beats down on his fair skin. 

He stretches out his thin legs before his body, the willowy things are creamy-white and laid bare for the sun to caress. Not like it’ll result in an actual tan. He’ll just burn bright red if he gets too much sun, and afterward it peels back to reveal his natural pale skin all over again. But  it doesn’t stop him from trying each time the sun comes out. Looking down, Sherlock’s nose crinkles as he tries to see if his legs have grown longer. 

That his legs will grow in length and flexibility is the only positive sounding change to his body his mom told him to expect when it was first explained to him that he was omega. That was when he was barely ten years old and by now, three years later, he'd pretty much deleted all the other changes, not having liked the sound of them. After all, what does it matter? He doesn’t feel any different from when he thought he was a beta like everyone else in his family. 

Thankfully his dad and brother are both of a firm mind that he will be put on suppressants at the first signs of him presenting. 

Botany, chemistry, sketching, running and dance: that's all Sherlock cares about and all he will ever care about. The rest - especially sex - doesn’t matter. 

Molly is droning on about the merits of having Coach Sholto over Coach Smallwood for geography and Sherlock continues to ignore her. He doesn’t want to think about all that dull stuff. 

Instead he focuses on the beauty of the day: what species of birds are chirping; how accurate his guess of three point four inches is for the length of the crawling earthworm; and what with the abundance of rain recently, he makes a note to explore the woods nearby the school later on to discover what mushroom species have sprouted in the damp soil.

By the time Sherlock tunes back, he finds Molly is now muttering about the students. Which ones are nice, who Sherlock should hang out with, who would be best to avoid, who could be violent and pose a threat to the small, young freshman. 

Sherlock reaches over and plucks a blade of grass, pretending to listen, wishing the greenery was a rose or tulip like those he used to help tend with his mother in their flower garden. He doesn’t get to do much of that lately. He needs to study of course, and work on his dancing, and besides, liking flowers is for girls and omegas.

A sudden pinch of guilt comes over him. Here was Molly, who had driven them to the high school early that morning and let him run the track to his heart’s content and he’s treating her almost as bad as he does his big brother. 

Sherlock likes Molly. It’s honestly hard not to. Her long brunette hair is tied back in a ponytail with a thick yellow hairband, the ends of the up-do flicked with the lighthearted manner of the girl herself.

Sherlock also knows he needs Molly.

He’s never had an acquaintance, let alone a friend, other than his mom, growing up. His family had moved to the suburbs right before summer and he was home-schooled his entire life. He blossomed with that kind of attention. He’d even been able to skip ahead a year because of it. But now he'll be starting high school, with a lot of strangers and people he doesn't know.  Molly is the one person he’ll know at the new school.

His spiraling thoughts are so loud and so distracting in his head he doesn't noticed the approach of clipping heels, a strange sound to hear so close to a track and field.


End file.
